The Best Valentines Day Ever
by Niteshade the All-Powerful
Summary: My first fic. Chapter 2 of 2 complete. This is a Jerato fanfic. Also features a chao (a cute thing you can raise on Sonic the Hedgehog games). Rated PG to be safe. R&R pleez.
1. Chapter One

The Best Valentines Day Ever:  
(Chapter One) Takato could not wait for school to get out. He was just staring blankly at his teacher, waiting for the bell to ring and school to let out. After what seemed like hours and hours, the bell rang. However, the teacher stopped them. "Remember class," said the teacher. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day, so tomorrow the school will hold a Valentines party. Good day." This brought Takato out of his daydreaming. "Valentines Day crept up on me this year," said Takato to himself. Takato wasn't really interested in Valentines Day in the past. However, this year, he was interested. This was a great time of year for Takato to try and express his feelings toward a certain girl he liked. A girl by the name of...  
"Hi, Takato," said a voice from behind Takato's back. Takato turned to see the exact girl he had been thinking of...Jeri Katou. "Oh," said Takato nervously. "Um, hi, Jeri." "So," said Jeri. "Are you going to the Valentines party tomorrow?" "Yeah, I guess," said Takato. "Are you?" "Yeah," said Jeri. "Well," said Takato. I guess I'll see you there." "Okay," said Jeri. They both walked away.  
Back at his own house, Takato was thinking hard. "Man," he said to himself. "I have to get her a present. If it wasn't short notice, I could have gotten her something easily. What can I do now?" Takato thought harder, wondering what he could get for the girl he cared for so much. But, I can help you, Takato.  
Takato was in shock. "Did the story just talk to me?" First of all, yes. And second of all, I am no story. I am Niteshade. I am the one who is typing this very fanfic. "This is weird," said Takato. Well, live with it. It gets weirder. "So," said Takato. "You said you can help me?" Yes. First, I'd like to point out that Jeri is hot, so under normal circumstances I'd have to stomp you into the ground for putting the moves on her. However, it is nearing Valentines Day (in this fic, at least) and I don't want to tarnish what it represents. "Okay," said Takato. "Cut to the chase. How can you help me?"  
Just then, a chao (a cute blue thing you can raise in Sonic the Hedgehog games) appeared next to Takato. This is Mr. Wiggle. Put him in a box and give it to Jeri. "I'm a good chao!" exclaimed Mr. Wiggle with a bright smile on his face. "Thanks," said Takato. Takato was about to find a box to put Mr. Wiggle in. Remember to tell Jeri that Niteshade helped you get him, or I'll turn you into a Numemon. "Goodbye," said Takato abruptly. He ran downstairs to pack Mr. Wiggle for the next day. Takato couldn't wait to see Jeri again. "I'm a good chao!" "I heard you the first time!" yelled Takato. Niteshade: Well, this is it for the first part. Please R&R. Chapter Two coming soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Best Valentines Day Ever:  
(Chapter Two)  
  
It was the day of the party. Takato hoped that Jeri would like his present ("I'm a good chao!" "SHUT UP!!!") He packed Mr. Wiggle into his box and made his way to the party. Takato walked down the street toward the school. He did this a lot to get to school. But this time, putting up with the walk was very difficult. The problem was sort of like this.  
"What's going on here?" came a muffled voice from the squirming box Takato was holding. "Why am I here? Why is it dark? Where am I going. Get me out! Somebody, HELP!!! I demand to be released immediately! I know my rights! I demand an attorney! I'M GONNA SUE SOMEBODY!!!!!"  
Finally, Takato got to the school, and Mr. Wiggle calmed down. But, he was still annoying. "I'm a good chao!" exclaimed the muffled voice from the box. "Be quiet," hissed Takato. "I want this to be a surprise for Jeri." Takato looked around. There were a lot of people at the party. It was going to be hard to find Jeri. But, finally, Takato saw her.  
Takato looked at Jeri for awhile. "This might be harder than I thought," said Takato to himself. "What if she doesn't like her present? What if she doesn't like me?" However, Takato reassured himself and approached Jeri. "Hi Jeri," said Takato. "Hi Takato," said Jeri. "So," said Takato. "I...um...got this for you." He gave the present to Jeri. "Why, thank you, Takato," said Jeri. She opened up the box and looked inside. "It's empty." "What?" exclaimed Takato. He looked inside and saw that it indeed was empty. "Where did Mr. Wiggle go?" "Who's Mr. Wiggle?" asked Jeri. Just then, a group of kids ran out of a room. The school seemed to rumble, and then, the entire wall broke down. Mr. Wiggle had just busted into the school in an army tank. "Him," answered Takato.  
Mr. Wiggle began rampaging through the school. His tank bore a sign that read 'I'm a good chao'. After chasing everyone but Takato and Jeri out of the school, Mr. Wiggle exited the building by busting through the wall opposite of which he entered. "Well," said Takato. "I'm sure the building is insured." Just then, an entire wall and part of the roof collapsed. The entire school was wrecked.  
Takato sighed and sat down on the ground. "I'm sorry Jeri," said Takato. "I wanted this to be the best Valentines Day ever for you. And now I ruined it. I'm so sorry." Jeri seemed to understand how guilty Takato felt. "Takato," said Jeri. "You didn't have to do all this to make me happy. All I need to be happy is to know you care." "Really?" asked Takato. "You aren't angry with me?" "Of course not," said Jeri. "You tried your best to make me happy, and that's what counts." Takato looked up at Jeri. She smiled, took his hand, and helped him to his feet. "Happy Valentines Day, Takato," said Jeri. "Happy Valentines Day, Jeri," said Takato. And then, hand-in-hand, they walked into the horizon together.  
The End 


End file.
